The way I loved you (DaemonKat)
by lilalau
Summary: Pequeño songfic de la canción de Taylor Swift 'The way I loved you'. Los sentimientos de Katy situados entre Obsidian y Onyx.


Bueno, este es mi pequeño sonfic de Daemon y Kat o Katy o como queráis llamarla. Hace tiempo que quería escribir un fic sobre esta pareja, pero nunca sabía como. Entonces la inspiración vino mientras iba en el coche escuchando la canción y todo salió solo. Espero que os guste.

* * *

THE WAY I LOVED YOU (DAEMON/KAT)

Todo es demasiado difícil con Daemon. Ha pasado de ser un insoportable al que estaba obligada a ver (en un principio) para quitarme el estúpido rastro, a que se siente con nosotras todos los días a la hora de la comida. Creo que incluso a Lesa y Carissa les gustaría ser yo desde que Daemon cambió.

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous_

Desde aquel '_Te lo dije, gatita, me gustan los retos', _Daemon es más atento. Lo único de lo que estoy casi segura de que no se lo perdonaré en la vida fue cuando se puso aquella galleta entre los dientes, como si de veras creyese que iba a morder. Dudo que haya pasado tanta vergüenza en la vida. Pero, por lo demás, es como si no pudiese pedir nada mejor. Aunque, claro, no pienso darle la satisfacción de saber eso.

_He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better_

A veces aparece por mi mente aquella imagen del baile que tuvimos a principio de curso. Cuando ese idiota de Simon intentó aprovecharse de mí. Recuerdo perfectamente como me sentí en el coche de Daemon, justo antes de que aparecieran esos estúpidos Arums. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí bien

_He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine_

Pero en realidad echo de menos al viejo Daemon. Al que me sacaba de quicio cada vez que lo veía. Al que se creía superior a todas horas. Ese Daemon que era el gilipollas más inaguantable del planeta y parte del exterior, pero que me divertía al intentar buscar su otro yo. Ese Daemon que casi me besa tras la tormenta. Ese Daemon al que maldecía una noche tras otra por dejarme malditos rastros que me hacen parecer un faro.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name_

Ahora él está actuando como cualquier adolescente hormonado enamorado. Y eso no me termina de convencer. Está actuando como si fuera otra persona. No está siendo él. Simplemente está intentando ser mejor que todos los demás chicos. Sobretodo con Blake. Pero él no comprende que yo lo quería tal y como era antes. Porque así es como yo lo amaba.

_You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you_

Me he sentido mal por su culpa un millón de veces. Comenzando por el mismo día en que Dee y yo nos hicimos amigas. Siguiendo por el "pequeño accidente" de la pasta en medio del comedor. Y a partir de entonces ha habido un montón de situaciones incómodas gracias a su enorme y asfixiante ego. Es como estar subida en una montaña rusa que no acaba nunca, porque un día estoy en lo más alto, tranquilamente y luego, tras un montón de emociones que experimento en la bajada, termino cayendo. Y, sin embargo, es una sensación que quiero repetir.

_Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

Nunca en mi vida había pensado que se podrían sentir tantas cosas. Jamás. Ni siquiera en un libro. Pero Daemon consigue que lo sienta. Consigue que me enfurezca al mismo tiempo que lo amo cada vez más. Así que, definitivamente, así es como lo amo.

_And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

Ahora respeta un poco más mi espacio (gracias, querida conexión por hacerme sentir su presencia cada vez que se acerca a unos metros de mí). Nunca llega tarde, jamás. Siempre a la hora justa. A veces incluso incomoda que sea tan sumamamente preciso.

_He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will_

Aunque tuvimos un par de accidentes con mi madre (creo que aún no ha superado eso de que nos encontrase dormidos en la cama aquel día), y ella no se muestra tan de acuerdo en que salga con él como al principio, sigo creyendo que él habría agradado a mi padre. Es demasiado encantador y entrañable como para no quererlo y, extrañamente, me hace sentir cómoda.

_He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable_

Y sigo echando de menos volver a gritarle lo idiota, creído, infantil, incomprensible y un par de blasfemias más que es. Echo de menos pelear continuamente, en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora, delante de quien fuera, o incluso solos. Sigo echando de menos esa manera de besar feroz, sin límites, apasionada. Echo de menos maldecir su nombre una y otra vez a las dos de la mañana por ser él, por ser tan perfecto, por ser tan idiota, por ser tan narcisista, por creerse siempre el mejor... ahora ya no tengo motivos para maldecirlo.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name_

El ya no es Daemon Black. Al menos no el mismo Daemon Black. Ahora es una versión azucarada de sí mismo. Esta volviéndome loca con sus cambios, porque no se entera de que yo lo amaba como era antes. No sabe que esta versión no me gusta tanto, no me atrae tanto, aunque sea más del tipo de chicos que mi madre aceptaría.

_You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you_

Y sí, el viejo Daemon me ha golpeado bajo muchas veces, sobretodo utilizando a Ash, pero a cada asalto yo me volvía más fuerte; después de cada derrota volvía a levantarme, volvía a dominar la adrenalina de la montaña rusa de emociones que era (y es) mi vida. Porque cuando no estamos juntos acaban ocurriendo cosas horribles y no es agradable en la mayoría de los casos.

_Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

Antes de conocer a Dee, antes de conocer a Daemon, antes de conocerlos a todos, nunca habría pensado que la vida podría ser tan impactante, que una persona, insignificante como yo, podría verse metida en un embrollo tan grande, sentir tantas cosas como las que siento ahora mismo. Sentir algo tan grande por una persona.

_And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

Él no puede verme cuando finjo una sonrisa frente a todos, al ver que ha hecho otra de sus locuras para conseguir que sea suya antes de la fecha límite. Lo único que él ve es mi leve sonrojo delatándome una vez más. Mi corazón no está roto por no amarlo tanto como antes, es, simplemente, que no siento nada tan especial, esa relación de amor/odio que me mantenía con vida se va esfumando.

_He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking_

_Cause I'm not feeling anything at all_

Él era más salvaje y alocado antes, era un espíritu libre que no se dejaba guiar por nadie. Y lo que podía haber sido entre nosotros en aquel momento era frustrante, intoxicante... complicado. A cada insulto nos alejábamos más el uno del otro. Era completamente distinto de como es ahora.

_And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now_

Y, aunque sigo echando mucho de menos nuestras peleas idiotas, sin sentido alguno, que me daban vida; nuestros besos apasionados cuando toda la tensión se soltaba de golpe y su impresionante forma de ser; sigo maldiciéndolo cada noche por no ser el que era, porque necesito que vuelva ese Daemon que no me seguía cual perrito faldero.

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name_

Sigo estando enamorada de él, es cierto. Antes actué de modo idiota, porque así era como lo amaba, pero tal vez debería disfrutar de la otra parte del Daemon que parece un adolescente normal y que no intimida tanto con su mirada, al fin y al cabo, ¿no era ese el Daemon que buscaba cada vez que estábamos a solas?

_I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you_

Nunca supe todas las emociones que él me hace sentir, incluso ahora, él me provoca un cosquilleo que poco tiene que ver con nuestra 'conexión especial' y eso me aterra y me enamora al mismo tiempo. Porque sé que, bajo las capas dulces, sigue existiendo otra faceta de Daemon que nunca he visto y que deseo descubrir. Porque así es como lo amo.

_And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_


End file.
